Akatsuki life -
by NerdyGhost66
Summary: A fanfic about Konan and Yahiko


New life

Okay, this is how it all started: Me, Yahiko and Nagato had to go to the rain village, to "clarify" some things with Hanzo. Then, Hanzo told Nagato that if he doesn't kill Yahiko, he's going to kill me. I told Nagato not to do that, because I LOVED Yahiko so much, I literally can't live without him. A life without my beloved Yahiko would be just hell.

Nagato took the kunai , and stared at it, while his hands were shaking. I knew that Nagato wouldn't be able to do something like this to Yahiko. " Please, Nagato! Don't ... You... Dare... To... Stab him!..." I didn't know what was happening to me. I started sobbing, I never sob.  
The next thing I saw , was Yahiko, who drove himself into the kunai that Nagato was holding. No, he couldn't die! There is still hope! I - I can still heal him. Everything will be alright. I knew that I was lying to myself, I knew that there was no hope anymore, I knew it, but I just couldn't accept it. I looked at Nagato. Nagato looked so shocked, but in a few moments his face became expressionless. Then, Yahiko slowly closed his eyes. The last bit of hope that I had... Disappeared. I lost my hope.

I lost my hope in the moment when, Yahiko "died". Well, he didn't really die. Here's what actually happened: Nagato used genjutsu on Hanzo, and me AND EVERYONE ELSE, EXCEPT YAHIKO, to make them think that Yahiko was DEAD.  
And that SCARED ME TO DEATH. When I found out what Nagato did , I got really , really mad at him. What was he thinking?

I saw Yahiko dying, the worst thing I ever , if Yahiko really died, I would have probably killed myself. I really though he was dead!  
I collapsed. I could barely see anything because of my salty tears. I was crying, I never cry.

"It's nice of you to mourn my death." I looked up, just to see Yahiko standing there , with his usual smile, that he always had on his face. Yahiko was always hopeful and optimistic, and that's what made me love him more. "OH MY! YAHIKO! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!" I threw myself in his arms. I was just so happy because he was alive. My heart started beating really fast, I was still crying. But my tears weren't tears of sadness. My tears were tears of happiness and hope. _Happiness and hope_ , two things that I though I won't ever feel ever again, but I was wrong. " It's not my fault, Konan! Blame Nagato!" "No! I can't blame him! If he couldn't use genjutsu, you would have been dead now. And.. I can't lose you" I hugged him ever tighter. And he hugged me back. " Everything is going to be alright. I swear, I won't put you in the situation of losing me." "Guys, I don't wanna disrupt anything, BUT WE HAVE TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Nagato shouted. Yahiko helped e get up, and we walked to the Akatsuki base. Hanzo was dead, THANK GOD, even if he doesn't exist.

So, yeah, that's what actually happened. NONE OF ME, NAGATO OR YAHIKO DIED. I'm so happy! They mean the world to me! Nagato was always like an older brother to me. He helped me a lot of times. And Yahiko was always there for me. He always knew what to sy to make me feel better, he always wanted the best for me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 years later

We have a new akatsuki team! Yaay!

Nagato, Yahiko, me , Deidara ( a terrorist who looks just like a girl), Hidan (a guy obsessed with a fake god that he invented ) , Sasori ( a real Pinocchio) , Kisame ( a shark) , Itachi ( an emo who murdered his family), Tobi ( retarded ) aaand... Kakuzu ( I have nothing to say about him, really nothing)

Hidan, is the most annoyng of them all! He would insult everyone who thinks that Joshen, or whatever name he has,( I don't give a shit), isn't real.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 :30 p.m.

I walk to the living room, hoping that no one was there. I wanted to read a new book. I'm like the only one who would like to read a book.  
"Sup, paper girl." Kisame says. Well, he always calls me that stupid nickname. Well, everyone ( except, Yahiko, Nagato and Tobi ) have a stupid nickname for me.

"Do you need anything, origami girl ?" Itachi asks. Well, what can I say about him... At least he isn't a pain in the ass, like the other 6- motherfuckers ( Hidan, Zetsu, Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu and Sasori )" Don't call me like that, you emo" " I'm not emo! My stupid little brother is." "Yeah, sure, very, very true. I still don't care. And Hidan, would you please, please put the bottle of that damn sake back in the cupboard, please?" " Nope, you little bitch!" " Watch your language! " "Just because you are a girl, that doesn't mean I can't hit you, ya know that?" " Hidan, are you drunk again?" " You are drunk, bitch" "Ugh, such a dickhead!" " It looks like someone is getting her period soon, guys!" Hidan says, and takes a sip from his beloved bottle of sake. I think he's not drunk yet, because he isn't singing any crappy song about how dumb atheists are. Well, what did I do? Of course, I SLAPPED HIM IN THE FACE. " Watch out , origami girl. You don't wanna mess up with him when he's drunk." Itachi says. " I'll make sure I won't" I go to the book shelf and take a book, about .. Well, I don't quite know what it's actually about. But the name of the book is 'Paper towns'  
"It looks like our little origami-princess likes reading books" Deidara says. " Shut up, you Barbie girl." " OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" the boys in the room shout. " Well, uhmm.. At least.. Uhmm.. FUCK OFF!" Deidara tryes too hard to 'defend himself'

I ignore him, and I get out of the living room, doing a very fancy hair flip.

"KONAAAN-CHAAAN! HELP MEEE!" Tobi shouted, " How do can I become a good leader , just as Leader-sama and Madara-sama? " Again, I ignored him.  
"KONAN-CHAAN!" "Okay, Tobi, 1st: LEAVE ME ALONE!2nd: Go ask Deidara." " Thaanks Konan-chaan!" He finally leaves. FINALLY I can go to my room and read this book. If anyone tryes to disturb me, I will tell them to FUCK OFF.  
"Uhmm, Konan.." Okay, THIS WAS ENOUGH! " " FUCK OFF!" I said to Tobi. The problem was.. That was not Tobi...That was Yahiko, the boy I loved from the bottom of my heart. I was afraaid of making eye contact with him now. I looked at his face for only one second. He looked sad and a bit shocked at the same time. " Okay... Then bye.." " Yahiko, wait! Sorry, I though you were Tobi .I'm soo sorry!" "It's okay.. Uhmm.. Can I talk to you in private ? " " Sure." We go to his room. He closes the door and says:" So, Konan.." he started. " I-I kinda.. *takes a deep breath* I kinda like you." I couldn't believe what he just said. I start smiling and blushing. I am so happy that he likes me too. " So.. Do you hate me, Konan?" I hug him, as tight as ever, and he hugs me back. Why did he ask me that question? I loved him for so long, of course I won't start hating him now! " No, of course I don't hate you. I... I.. Love you. You mean the world to me" I say. WAIT! WTF DID I JUST SAY?! Fuck, I should have said that I like him too, not that I love him! I'm so stupid... Well, I love him but- *my thoughts were disrupted by his lips, pressed softly against mine.* I close my eyes. " I-Love-You-Too" he said between really soft kisses. Long, beautiful moments have passed, until we finally pulled away . "I think I'm going back to my room. " I say. " Okay, good night!" " Good night!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10:45 p.m.

I was sitting in the backyard , watching the stars, thinking about my whole life. Me , Nagato and Yahiko used to be best friends.. Now Me and Yahiko are boyfriend and girlfriend, ( and I love it) , and Nagato is always gone... Well, it would have been nice if he helped me all the times I was alone with the " dumb guys". I love watching the stars. They make me calm down, forget every bad thing that ever happened to me.

I nearly fell asleep, when..  
"Hi Konan!" Yahiko says. He covers me with a blanket, "I though you were, cold.." " I'm fine." "Okay.. Then, I think I'll leave now. " " No. Stay. I-I don't like being alone.." He nodded, and sat down next to me. I put my head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around my waist. We say nothing. Just watch the stars together. Man, I'm so tired... Everything started to blur. I feel how my eyelids become heavier, and I can barely move. I fall asleep. 

A/N: Hey! I hope you liked this story, sorry for making it so long. I'll try to publish the next chapter in 2 days. Bye ! !


End file.
